


Rosey the Johto Challenger

by Rosey_Hunny



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aipom - Freeform, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Cum Inflation, Doggy Style, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/F, F/M, Female Protagonist, Gangbang, Inflation, Knotting, Large Cock, Machoke - Freeform, Magikarp - Freeform, Orgy, Other, Pokephilia, Spitroasting, Trans Female Character, Transgender, Umbreon - Freeform, bellsprout - Freeform, cyndaquil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Hunny/pseuds/Rosey_Hunny
Summary: It's time Rosey finally embarked on her own Pokémon quest. She and her Umbreon "Glow" will set out on a journey to discover themselves and the world of Pokémon. And it will involve a lot of fucking. Arguably too much.





	1. Life at Home

Today was Rosey’s first day as a Pokémon trainer. She just didn’t know it was.

“Glow! Glow? Where are you, pal? We need to get these windows wiped down.” She tied her hair back and grabbed a cleaning cloth. “We have fifty more chores to get to after this. Maybe fifty-one if I have to kick your butt into gear.”

From around the corner of the kitchen trotted a beautiful Umbreon, the handle for a bucket of soapy water in his mouth. She’d given him the name from the beautiful yellow rings that would light up on his fur in the night, illuminating everything with a soft golden glow. His fur flowed beautifully as he moved, a short length but very soft to bury your fingers in. They’d been friends for years, and taking care of the house together was now their regular routine.

He dropped the bucket of water at her feet, Rosey rubbing his head in appreciation. “Thank you! We just have to dust off the back patio after this.”

She swore he groaned at this, in a way only a Pokémon could. “Breeee…” It was adorable and she just shook her head as he walked off. Everyone here had a job, even the Pokémon.

This house was new, freshly built off the expansion of New Bark Town. After Gold’s victory and crowning as the new league champion, everyone wanted to live here. It was the city of champions now. Rosey happened to get in on one of the initial waves of new developments, snagging a nice three-bedroom house to herself and her Pokémon. A pond adjoined by several other properties lay out in the backyard, and water-types were constantly jumping in to enjoy it. It was a fun area to be in right now.

“There we go,” she said as she finished wiping down the last corner. She tossed the rags in the laundry bin and dumped out the water, cleaning up and returning to her desk. 

Truth be told, doing chores like that was just her way of procrastinating. She was an aspiring writer, wanting to write biographies on the lives of famous trainers. But getting things going was tough. Ideas weren’t coming to her, now that she actually wanted to make a living from this. Writer’s block knew no limits.

To make things worse, she’d quit her previous job to pursue this one. She was a Pokémon breeder previously, and the pay was shockingly very good. But due to several reasons, she needed to take a break from that field. It’s not the career she wanted anyhow.

She sighed and slumped back into her chair. At least she had some looks going for her, which would help if she needed another job when this one inevitably failed. She had some bright strawberry-blonde hair that ran down to her shoulders, and fair white skin that was just a shade darker than a ghost Pokémon. Her bust was rather impressive with filling out 38D cups, and she had a good amount of curves to her to compliment it. 

She was also transgender, for her meaning that she still had a good-sized package down below. This was oddly enough not an uncommon concept in the Pokémon world, just not always discussed much. Thankfully, everyone she knew was accepting and understanding on this topic.

“Umbreeee…” Glow trilled as he walked through the back door and into her office. His tail swayed as he went and sat down on his haunches next to her chair, looking up at her expectantly. 

“Hey, bud. How’s the morning going for you? Sure as heck ain’t going well for me.” Her eyes just glazed over anytime she looked at a monitor now.

Glow’s ears twitched and he swiped a paw at her leg in a playful manner. Some sharp nails tugged at her pajama pants, yanking them a bit downwards.

She sighed. “But, I have work to do…”

Those eyes she looked into said ‘You’re not doing it anyways!’ Living alone, she was used to inserting dialogue for Glow. Kept her slightly more sane.

Rosey debated for a moment before giving into temptation. She was hard anyways, so it’s not like she was effectively avoiding much.

“Fine, you wore me down.” She stood up and quickly slid off her pajama pants. Her panties were straining to hold back a growing bulge, the cock running sideways in its attempt to remain concealed. She reached down and slid off her tank top, exposing bare breasts with nipples puffy and swollen. Her hair fell down to her shoulders as she let her ponytail loose and she looked at him with a grin. 

Glow was looking up at her eagerly, a small pink cock already forming from its sheath. It grew quickly, approaching it’s full six inches in length. A small knot lay at the bottom, ready to expand the moment he hit his orgasm.

“Someone is eager.” Rosey sat down in front of him after sliding off her own panties to expose her cock. She was already at her full eight inches in length and 1.5 inches in girth, fairly massive for her body and gender. It was a bit more slender and smooth compared to a man’s, the balls beneath smaller as well, but still able to dish out enough cum to fill anyone she encountered.

She grabbed Glow’s cock and rubbed it gently, just using a few fingers to do so. He let out the cutest mewls “Brrreeeee!” It throbbed to her touch, quivering and yearning for more. Rosey always did a little bit of this to make sure he was ready and prepared. His eyes just continued to flutter at her, that solemn look of want there, without showing a smile. Just kind of the way dark-types were, she supposed.

Leaning forward, she let a long trail of saliva fall from her lips and onto the head of his pink member. He shuddered as it hit and ran down his length, Rosey letting a few more globs cover it. Then she leaned down and kissed him on the face, Glow giving some of his own mini-kisses back in the form of licks.

“Ok, ready, bud? Just be careful, I’m a little sore from last night still.” 

He gave her a sort of nod/head tilt, which was enough for her to know he understood. She got on all fours for him and guided him around to position behind her.

They were both still figuring this out together. It had only been a few months that they became friends and Glow started living here, and only a few weeks that they’d been trying things sexually. And as with all Pokémon, it took some work to figure out how they fit together. The sizes, the power, the attitudes, etc. If two loved each other they would find a way to do it, but it wasn’t always easy.

Thankfully, Rosey very much loved Glow.

“Breeeeeee!” He cried out as he saddled up to her ass and pushed his throbbing erection inside her.

It wasn’t actually all that big for her, and worked nicely. The shape was just different from anything she’d had before, with more of a point at the tip and wider girth in the shaft. He slid all the way inside and started to thrust, Rosey moving her hips with him.

“Fuck…” She moaned softly, gripping the carpet. His fur was warm against her back, and she turned her head a bit to the side to let him lick her face. “This is nice… keep this pace.”

“Umbrreeee…” he moaned in her ear, both of his fore legs hugging her sides. Her breasts swayed as he continued to give her small thrusts, feeling a nice amount of precum building up and helping lube the rest of their experience. Their balls would touch on occasion if he swung down deep enough, and it sent small jolts of pleasure through her.

Her own cock was throbbing and dripping precum into a small puddle they were making on the floor. One of their new chores would have to be finding a solution to cleaning up the carpet from their small episodes like this. Or maybe finding a cleaner way to do this… nah.

“A little faster now…” she urged him, and his thrusts increased. He was a powerful creature and could really go all out if she wanted, but she was trying to avoid destroying herself right now. Instead, he hit a perfect threshold and they were both moaning in unison. His hind legs wound up for each thrust, tail up in excitement as his cock was buried in his owner over and over.

Sunlight spilled over them from the window, giving a comfortable warm setting for their fucking. Rosey would turn her head on occasion to extend her tongue, and Glow would meet it with his own. They learned they both enjoyed these tongue kisses, and she’d giggle if it tickled her a bit.

Then he reached his orgasm. “Breeeee!” he cried out one last time before pumping his cum directly inside her. There was far more than you’d expect from a Pokémon this size, and she shuddered as it flooded in. In doing so, he had pushed his knot inside as well, feeling it expand and fill her entrance completely.

This was the main thing she was getting used to, the knot. She took it decently now, but the first few times it hurt way too much. This time, it felt amazing. Warmth and growing mass inside her, filling her, and keeping all the cum from spilling out as he continue to pump her full.

“Ohhh… good boy…” she shuddered, having something of a mini-orgasm herself. The pool of precum beneath them widened, more dripping from her cock as she moaned from a satisfying orgasm. Not to mention the way the knot pressed on her prostate inside; it was driving her nuts. She just wanted to lie like this forever, rubbing her own cock with one hand, her torso slumped against the ground as she kept her ass hiked up to remain knotted.

So they remained that way for a few more minutes, Rosey having a jolt of pleasure for a second time in the interim, moaning like the perfect pokeslut all the while. She was practically drooling on the floor before Glow finally pulled out and hopped off. Cum dripped from her ass in a stream before slowing to a drip, Rosey stirring at the familiar feeling.

“Fuck… I needed that.” She slowly got up to her knees, her cock firm and ready in her hand. “Is it your turn now?”

He did his nod/head tilt thing again, indicating he was more than ready. Trotting around and exposing his rear to her, he assumed the position he loved. 

Rosey grabbed some lube from the desk next to her (these sessions were increasingly happening in the office, so why not have some desk lube?) and prepped her own member. She giggled a bit at the way Glow was wiggling his tush in front of her.

“Excited?”

“Breeeee!”

She laughed and shook her head. “Arceus, you’re going to get me in trouble for this stuff some day. It’s not illegal anymore, but still super frowned upon. Not that you care.” 

“BreeeeeEEeee.”

“Oh hush,” she said, right before pushing herself inside. It was incredibly tight for her size, and the first few times Glow was not all that comfortable with it. But they’d figured out gradually that he can take about half her size well, and she limited herself to that. 

It was really all she needed, anyways. He was SUPER tight and the way his ass hugged her cock was more than enough for her. Her thrusts were light and easy, gripping his haunches and pushing in at a good pace. He could use some muscles back there to squeeze her tighter, and it was an amazing feeling. 

Glow was panting, mouth open, tongue dangling in his heated state. “Breee… breeeeeee!” he was crying out in his ecstasy, wanting to cum again from his owner inside him. It stuffed him so full, a small bulge appearing on his belly as Rosey struggled to fit. And he loved that stretch so much.

They continued like this for a few minutes, both moaning and crying out as flits of pleasure surged through them. Rosey got a good grip on his hind leg with one hand, using the other to grab and massage her own chest with the other. She was starting to build up a sweat, wondering if this is why she was starting to lose weight recently. 

Then they came together. Rosey unleashed everything she had, knowing it was a feeling he loved now. The satisfaction of filling him was just amazing as she held on and let her cock shoot strand after strand inside. Both of their bodies radiating with lust, pleasure literally rolling through her and into her Pokémon.

Glow shot an new round of cum to the floor and shuddered as he called out one last time. “Breeeeee!” He was cumming to the fullest extent that he could now, pink cock throbbing and aching as it emptied everything.

“F-fuckkk…” Rosey and Glow fell over together sideways, her member still buried inside him. She giggled and he mewled as they settled into their new position. So they spooned like this for a little while, her hands running through his fur. He cooed and nuzzled her chin as she gave him kisses over his face. “You’re good, you know that? Far better than any boyfriend I had.”

“Breeee!” 

“Fuck yeah, breee.” She took a moment to finally pull out and sit up against the desk. Cum was dripping from both of their privates, both of them worn out for now. “You know, we should go out and experience things. Better than this. I want to write about trainers and their lives but… I don’t necessarily know what that’s like. But you and I know how to battle! We could go do that!”

“Breee!” He looked up at her with a thrill in his eyes.

“Yeah! I mean, you’re a powerful Pokémon if I’ve ever seen one. We’ll still need a bigger team though.”

“Breee…”

“Well, you would obviously still be the favorite.”

“Breee!”

She laughed and rustled his head. “We’ll do it. You and I. And… what the heck?”

A beeping sound came from her computer, a sound she’d never heard before. She hopped up (unintentionally spilling cum over the chair and cursing at herself for doing so) and checked her messages.

“Huh. It’s a special notice from Elm Labs. You know, that guy on the edge of town that studies Pokémon and stuff.”

Glow nodded.

“He’s… inviting me to a special gathering of trainers? I’m not even technically a trainer.” She scratched her head, confused and looking at the details. “No real specification on what it’s about. Says something about surprises in-store. Should we go?”

“Breee!” 

She laughed and opened the back door for him to run out to the pond and wash off. Miraculously, her writer’s block was wearing off as well. Thoughts and ideas came rushing back, and sentence structure once more made sense to her. And it was good, since she would need to be prepared to write everything once she started on a new trainer journey.

“Wait a second…” she looked at Glow as he was walking out, something dawning on her. “... were you casting confuse ray on me to make me procrastinate with sex?!”

Glow quickly took off after realizing his cover was blown. 

Having a furry psychic boyfriend was a strange experience, to say the least.


	2. Mac Joins the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosey attends the Elm Laboratories annual trainer festival, and finds out the professor has a surprise in store for her. 
> 
> Well, the Pokémon. Not him. 
> 
> Ew.

The trainer event was today and Rosey still didn’t have an outfit picked out.

Style was a big thing in the Pokémon trainer world. Building up your persona was an oft-forgotten part of becoming an all-star, and you couldn’t do that looking like a dud. Red may have pulled off the t-shirt and jeans look years ago, but nowadays you had to look like you owned that battlefield.

The outfit she ended up settling on was actually Kalos-inspired. She thought that was a smart move, given they were the fashion capital of the world. 

She started with some basic black lace-up boots that ran half-way up to her knee. Some thigh-high stockings went up to her thighs, where she had a lovely red skirt billowing down to the mid-thigh. On top was a simple black blouse with long sleeves and a neckline that scooped down low enough to show some cleavage. The sleeves could be tied back a bit, which she thought would be helpful to adjust dependent on the climates she encountered. Gloves tied out the outfit, running up a little past her wrists.

“What do you think?” She spun around for Glow and he cheered her on with his usual cries. “Could use some work, but I think it’ll do for now. Gotta work on that branding while I’m out, y’know? The life of an author and all that.”

She got together a bright red bag that would be able to hold everything she needed, tossing in her phone and a few other odds and ends. It had plenty of room for Pokeballs and gadgets, but of course makeup took a priority. She was determined to look good out there, or die trying.

“Well then.” She patted Glow on the head and walked to the door. “Ready to meet New Bark’s finest?”

\---

It was time to meet some other trainers. Rosey approached the front of Elm Labs, a far bigger operation than when Gold was rising through the ranks. Multiple massive buildings formed a circle comprising the campus, with a lush garden in the middle for hosting events. 

She showed her ID to the door man. He looked at it curiously, realizing it was just a regular ID. “You’re… not a registered trainer?”

“Nope.” Rosey just shrugged. “I have the invite though. Could you check if I’m on the list?”

A quick scan of the list confirmed it. “Yeah, you are. Well then, sorry about that. Right this way.”

Rosey didn’t feel any harm was done. She was just as confused about this as he was.

He opened the gate and Glow followed her into the garden. Tables were set up with advertisers and food. Events and small competitions filled out the fields, with trainers from all around New Bark coming to take part in the festivities. The main path ways were packed with trainers, most younger than her but a few around her age.

“I wonder what this is,” Rosey asked no one in particular. “Is this the annual new trainer initiation? I didn’t know it was such a big event.” 

Glow did a curious head tilt, indicating he wasn’t sure either.

They made their way through some food booths, Rosey grabbing a big sandwich and Glow snagging a few unique berries neither of them had heard of prior. She watched a few of the events, clapping along with everyone else when winners were announced. Her favorite competition so far was the frisbee catching Growlithes. They were adorable!

After a couple hours of partaking in everything the festival had to offer, one of the lab assistants made their way through the crowd and approached Rosey. She had the usual white coat that designated her as someone working directly under Elm. In her hand was a tablet with information she was scrolling through.

“Are you…” she checked some data, “Rose?” 

Rosey was in the middle of sneaking some berries from a stash behind a booth to Glow. She spun around and they both put on their best innocent faces. 

“Yes! I go by Rosey, but that works too.”

“Ah.” She really didn’t seem to care, eyes fixed on her tablet and checking something off. “The professor would like to speak with you for a bit. Please bring your Pokémon and trainer items.”

“Oh wow. Of course!” 

This was it, she supposed. The actual reason she was here. Excitement overwhelmed her as she followed the lab lady with a skip in her step. Maybe this really was the new trainer induction she was hoping for. 

She led Rosey through one of the larger buildings, marching through a few hallways with experiments filling the rooms they passed. Lab students waved and greeted Rosey as she passed, the implication seeming to be that she was in for a treat.

They entered a small room with some machines lining the back wall. At a desk in front of a glowing computer screen was Elm himself, immersed in reading something Rosey probably couldn’t even begin to comprehend.  
The assistant knocked on the door to announce their arrival. “Sir? Rose is here.”

The professor whirled around in his chair and clapped his hands together in delight. “Rosey! What a pleasure to meet you.”

“Oh, it’s all mine!”

A handshake and greetings were exchanged, and the assistant left for other errands as they sat down.

After those initial interactions, he furrowed his brow and was silent for a moment. She looked at him and back down to Glow, her Pokémon equally confused on what he was thinking about.

“Sir? Did I-”

He cut her off and decided to put his thoughts out there bluntly. “Look, we know you fuck Pokémon.”

Rosey stared for a moment, not having words for the reaction she was having. Then she managed one. “... h-what?”

He sighed. “You’ve literally done it in your backyard, in range of neighbors. There is no way I’m the sole owner of that information.”

She just sighed in reply.

“And hey, we don’t judge you here. Science is our thing. Plus, that stuff has been legal for awhile now. But the public doesn’t view it positively and that’s resulted in very little research into the area of… erm… Pokémon-Human interactions.”

Rosey perked up a bit. This had started out as something that felt like it would lead to brutal accusations and was now something she could discuss.

“My reason for inviting you was to learn more about those interactions. People out there are doing things with their Pokémon and they don’t, uh, really have much clue what they’re doing. It’s leading to a lot of injuries. And we could say ‘please don’t fuck that ovipositor’, but we know that won’t stop anyone.”

“Heh… yeah…” Rosey was rubbing the back of her head, trying to suppress all her impure thoughts on bug Pokémon.

“So here. We’re going to register you as a trainer.” Elm handed her a Pokedex, Rosey’s eyes lighting up. “But in addition to the usual we request from trainers, we want you to record… the sexual interactions of your journey.”

 

“I… um…” Rosey looked at the Pokedex and back to him. Was he really asking this? This would be such a strange burden to bear, and certainly not one she could discuss with others. And would Glow even approve of it?

She looked down at Glow, his head tilting up towards her. “Is this, like… something you’d be ok with?”

“Oh, sorry, we didn’t think-” Elm just trailed off there, and cleared his throat. He turned away towards a computer for a moment, giving the trainer and Pokémon a moment to discuss.

“I mean, I’d be getting intimate with a lot of other guys like you. Well, different species and all.” She looked at him with concerned eyes. “I just want to make sure you wouldn’t get bummed out.”

He just looked at her for a moment. Then he stepped forward and nudged her leg, nuzzling against her and showing his love. It was the clearest sign she could receive that he was very on board. 

Rosey turned back to Elm. “Looks like we’ll give it a go! So, will I actually be training and all?”

“Of course!” He turned back around to resume the conversation. Reaching to a nearby table, he handed her a case for badges. “You’ll still take on the usual route other trainers take. But we’re not necessarily concerned about you winning everything and taking on the Elite Four.” He shrugged. “Unless you want to. We’re really just interested in the research here. If you could jot down notes, analyze your Pokémon before and after sex, and do whatever you can to experience different, erm, situations, it would be an incredible boon for us. We have no idea when relations with Pokémon will become a socially acceptable thing, but we’d like to be a forefront of that movement when it hits.”

Rosey was still shocked about all of this, looking over her Pokedex and badge case in wonder. “A Pokedex where I can record sexual encounters… wow. So it’s a Pokesex.”

“No.”

“A Fuckdex?”

“For the love of Arceus.”

“A Jigglydex?”

“This is just awful.” Elm got up and approached another computer, desperate to change the topic. He grabbed an ID with a chip in it and handed it to her. “This will get you access to all the normal trainer PC’s and facilities. As I’m sure you know.”

As she was looking over all the things Elm was giving her, she noticed something a little off. “This… doesn’t have any branding from your laboratory.”

“Yes, well, given the nature of your mission, I’m afraid we can’t afford to be associated with you in that way. I’m sure you’ll understand, but we’ll have to pretend like we didn’t work with you on this, given the current public image.”

She just stared at him. “You’re giving me a black ops mission to fuck Pokémon.”

“... yes. I guess so.”

It felt like hours of contemplation, but in reality Rosey only thought about it for five seconds before immediately agreeing to all of it. “I’m in.”

They set her up with everything else that she needed. Spare pokeballs were given, along with some instructions on how to tame Pokémon in the wild. Not like every kid in this city hadn’t already memorized that process. Creepy old men were always trying to teach everyone in earshot.

Glow studied everything she was being given, his head nodding on occasion and leaping into Rosey’s lap at one point to lie down. She was just glad he seemed as interested in this new quest as she was.

As they were wrapping up and Rosey was about to be ushered out the door, she remembered to ask the most important of questions. “Hey, doc. Don’t I get a Pokémon from you?”

He pointed to Glow. “You have one.”

She furrowed her brow. “Oh, come on. Even if someone has a Pokémon, it’s custom for labs to give a trainer one at the start of their journey!”

“You aren’t exactly on a standard trainer’s journey here.”

“True… but come on! Please?”

Elm sighed and thought for a moment. An idea came to him and he retreated to a strange collaboration of machines, pressing some buttons on touchpanels and swiping through options. “Rosey, I’m really not sure we can part with any of these. Most of the rare ones were already given out, or are being used for study.”

She was worried her little standing up for herself was all in vain, until his eyes caught something. “On second thought… come over here.”

She walked over and looked at the PC with curiosity. “This is technically one of mine from long ago, but he’s been sitting in the machine for years now. Maybe you can get some use out of him. He’s not a Pokémon that deserves to be sitting in stasis.” A pokéball popped out of the end of the machine, rolling into a tray in front of Rosey.

Her curiosity was peaked now, and she threw the ball into the air to release the Pokémon inside. She clapped her hands with delight when she saw it was a Machoke.

“Oh shit! A Machoke is an awesome choice!” She ran over and gave the muscle-y gray Pokémon a squeeze. Her arms wrapped around him and was amazed at how built this Pokémon was. “Wow, Professor. This is actually the perfect Pokémon to start my journey with...”

“Ahem.” Elm cleared his throat, making it clear she wasn’t to start the sexual component of her Pokémon journey in the middle of his lab. Rosey returned her arms to her sides and straightened up. The Machoke just smiled and stood proudly behind her. “I’ve used the nickname Mac for him, if you’d like to use it as well. He’s not trained in the art of battle, I’m afraid, so he only knows the basics. He’ll be a great starter for you, despite not being one of the more common types we give out here.”

“Thanks Professor!” Rosey rushed in and gave Elm a hug, the poor man squirming to escape her embrace. “I’ll give him all the love I can give.”

 

“Yes, I’m… I’m sure you will.”

She left the facility with a smile and a skip in her step, Glow and Mac following her footsteps. The new addition to their little team already got along with Glow, chasing him through the trees and Glow chasing him back, weaving between houses. 

Rosey would smile and pat their heads as they came running by, amazed at the new life she was about to embark on. She was a trainer now! And she had a request to fuck new Pokémon! From a professor! It was such a weird thing to request, but she supposed it made sense in a way. Folks need to know what’s going to kill them when they start getting their Pokémon up in their business. Rosey would be the test subject.

… although the more she thought about that, was it such a good idea?

Probably not.

At least it would be fun.

At home she booted up her PC and posted an ad to sublease her house for a year. It shouldn’t be too hard to find any takers. The area was popular now and the local college had students coming in all the time, so-

Ding! Rosey almost immediately got a notice saying several people have submitted offers. Guess that settles it then. 

The rest of the afternoon and evening is spent packing and getting ready for such a lengthy journey. Figuring out what to take is hard, considering most trainers will only have room in one bag, and most of it has to carry things like training supplies. You’re only going to have a few changes of clothes and the basic hygiene things. The Pokémon will have to provide the rest for you on your journey; that was part of the fun/challenge.

Rosey ordered some pizza, the three of them collapsing on the couch simultaneously from a long day of packing. She extended her arms around the two of them, bringing them in close for a cuddle.

“We did good. Everything should be in order, and most of my weirder things are packed away in boxes downstairs so I won’t traumatize the guy living here for the next year.”

Mac raised an eyebrow at this, but Glow just did his goofy smirk. Her new Machoke had a lot to learn about her. 

Perhaps she could start that education now.

“So, Mac. You do know the nature of this adventure, right?” Rosey sat up straight and started to lift off her sweatshirt. Underneath was just a loose sports bra, which she began to slide off slowly. “It’s very adventurous, but perhaps not in the way you’re familiar with.”

Mac’s eyes were locked on her chest as she let her bra fall to the floor, gaping at the 38D cups resting there. She smirked, concluding with this gesture that he was definitely onboard. A bulge began to form in Machop’s crotch area, Rosey never having seen one on this particular Pokémon before.

She slid to the floor in front of him, looking up at him with big eyes. “Care to show your trainer what you have here? I’ve never seen a Machoke’s before.”

Mac nodded so quickly it made her giggle. Turns out the band at their waist can move down to expose to rest of their skin. The usual gray skin continued, and his cock looked as she expected.

It was very similar to a human’s, just perhaps with more muscle. It was thicker as a result of that, and the head at the tip didn’t have the same mushroom-shape she was familiar with in other human cocks, but was rather just rounded. Beneath the growing erection was a sack with two very large balls in it, far bigger than a human’s. 

“Goodness. I don’t think you’re full hard yet and you’re already bigger than any human I’ve been with.” The compliment seemed to do a lot for his confidence, the Pokémon smirking and looking proud as his erection throbbed a full eleven inches in length. 

Rosey grabbed it at the base, and leaned in to lick the slit at the tip. A deep groan came from his chest, Mac’s erection throbbing in her grip as she let her tongue dance along it. She slid down the underside of the shaft, wrapping him in her warm tongue, then slid back to the tip. Her eyes were locked on his, getting some amusement at how he was too shy to meet her gaze.

She put the head between her lips and took a few inches inside with ease, starting to bob up and down as she sucked him in earnest. Saliva slid down the shaft as she went, letting her lips glide along him. A hand fell on the back of her head, letting her know he was beyond enjoying it, and wanting more.

So she plunged as deep as she could, burying him in her throat. She couldn’t fit the full eleven inch shaft inside, already spreading her lips further apart than she ever thought possible. Gagging and choking on his length, she looked up through tear-stained eyes, seeing a Pokémon in pure bliss.

It seemed he was ready for more even if she wasn’t entirely capable of it. The hand at the back of her head pushed her down the rest of the way, and Rosey felt the thick girth plunge down her throat. Her eyes watered as she strained around him, her neck bulging with his cock as he rested himself there for a moment, throbbing inside her. She gagged and choked hard on him, saliva streaming down his length, but there was something so arousing about being at the base of a massive Pokémon cock.

Just a moment later, he cried out in his first orgasm. “Machooo…” A wave of cum surged down her throat and right into her stomach, Rosey not having to do much to swallow with the head of his cock already down there. She just continued to drool and gag around his length, making a mess of her chin and breasts as saliva spilled everywhere. 

Her stomach was pumped full of Machoke cum, and soon he withdrew after completion. Rosey coughed and gagged for air, spit lining her lips and eyes wet from the strain. She massaged her throat for a moment, unaware she was capable of doing that.

“Fuck…” She swore her stomach looked slightly bigger than earlier. “You, uh, knew what you wanted there I suppose. Maybe give me a heads up next time.”

Mac blushed a bit, and Rosey found it hard to be frustrated with the guy. She looked over to find Glow with a big erection himself, humping a pillow in his sexual frustration.

“I’ll get to you later.” She giggled and stood up, stripping out of her pants. Her own erection sprung out, hitting her abs, balls full and hanging below. Mac looked at this in amazement, most likely his first experience with human genitals.

“Alright, I could really use a human-shaped cock for something. And since you’re still hard, thought I might as well take advantage of it…”

Mac’s curvy trainer straddled his hips facing him, positioning his cock right between her cheeks. Her breasts were right above his head, his eyes dancing across them in awe. Then she slowly sat down, thankful she had drooled on his cock so much before. The head slid in easily, then the rest followed as she went all the way down to the base.

In a moment she was sitting all the way down in his lap, his cock completely inside her. She remained there for a moment, the two of them moaning and shuddering at the wonderful feeling, Rosey working her anal muscles to massage his length. 

“Oh… fuck…” She moaned, looking at him as he rested his head back on the couch and groaned in pure pleasure. 

Then she leaned forward on her knees and began to bounce in his lap, his cock shoving into her each time she came down. He was stretching her far more than any human had before, but by Arceus he felt good. And Glow’s knot had gotten her used to thick members anyhow.

His cock was dribbling so much precum into her, Rosey continuing to grind her hips into him. Her breasts bounced in his face, Rosey motioning down with her head to indicate he can touch them. His muscular hands would rub and massage them, maintaining a firm grip and sending a shudder down her spine as he teased the nipples. His fingers gripped her flesh and rubbed her most sensitive areas as she just went to town.

She continued riding his lap, her hands thrown over his shoulders as she started to ease into it and become more comfortable. Mac had too, apparently. He had now put his large hands under her ass, lifting her up and down now and thrusting into her each time.

“Ohhh fuck! Yes yesssss,” Rosey was getting fucked hard, a fighting-type being a dream for her to hook up with. This was way too big for her and she was going to be sore later, but oh well. Her own cock was hard and bobbing against his abs, squirting precum across his abs and chest on occasion. It was probably not going to get much use with this guy, but that’s alright. She was very versatile in her positions.

“Machoooo…!” He took a moment to reposition, actually standing up now while holding her ass in his hands. Her arms were still around his neck, her eyes wide as he used his incredible strength to hold her in place and fuck her where he stood.

“Fuck! Oh yessssss! Fuck me!” Rosey was completely in his control now, Mack bouncing her on his cock as fast as he pleased. Her rear was dripping with his precum now, rippling with each collision of their bodies. Her breasts rubbed against his muscular chest, sensitive nipples driving her nuts as they pressed to his pecs.

Mac was having the time of his life, starting to pick up the speed and intensity. Rosey’s eyes had gone back into her skull, her cock throbbing and coming to life, shooting cum across his abs. “Yessssssssssss!” Her body shook, not needing to do anything though as Mac continued to fuck her senseless with his own strength.

Rosey went loose after a bit, cumming a few more times over their crazy fuck session. After her cock was just about out of juice, Mac decided it was time to unload his own arousal.

“MaaachhhhoOOO!” He thrust her down to the base of his cock one more time and held her there, pumping load after load of cum into her ass. Rosey’s eyes widened and sprung back to life as she felt herself being stuffed full, a jet of cum shooting straight up into her. And with so much girth, there was very little able to escape.

“Oh… my…” she was panting, body shaking on occasion. It had been awhile since she’d had so many simultaneous orgasms. Everything in her was drained in every sense of the word.

Mac slowly lifted her off of him and set her down on the floor. She appreciated that move instead of putting her on the couch, since cum began to drip in a steady flow from her ass when she was released. And at this point she could definitely confirm her belly had a small bump to it.

He was about to turn away, until Rosey got up on her knees and grabbed his thigh. “Did you think your trainer was going to let you walk away without cleaning you up?”

A bit shocked, Mac stood there for a moment and let her lick his own cum off his cock, so much covering the length and balls. Her tongue scooped up globs of it, swallowing each load with a soft moan. He shivered with new waves of pleasure, and she saw his cock start to liven up again.

“Ha, yeah… I might need a break, buddy.” She fell back against the couch, wiping her lips. “That was a bit more than I’ve taken in awhile…”

She nearly jumped as she felt something nuzzling her arm. Glow was looking up at her with big eyes, and she noticed his own member was dripping with cum.

“Oh! Goodness. You got yourself off while I was busy with Mac.” She brought him into a big hug and kissed his head. “Sorry, cutie. I’ll have to get used to better multitasking with you two.”

Mac sat down with them for a cuddle session, the three all taking their time with recovery. And it was in this period of time that Rosey’s eyes drifted to the windows. Since she had forgot to close the blinds before their little session, the pizza man standing outside apparently had the best view in the house. 

Rosey just sighed. “... ok, yeah. I can see why everyone in town knows I do this. Kinda makes sense now.”


	3. Liz Joins the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosey is finally off on her Pokémon journey and already she's made a new friend. This new trainer has a Cyndaquil for her starter, and things get a bit heated as they decide to travel together.

Today was the first step of her journey.

With the house tidied up and the important stuff packed away, the keys were handed over to the kid subleasing the place. He seemed nerdy enough to not wreck everything while she was gone. Glow looked him over, the boy a bit terrified what would happen if he didn’t approve. But all seemed to be in order and the nod of approval was given.

“Alright, everything is here.” Rosey equipped her trainer belt, with Mac squared away in his pokéball and an extra ball in case Glow needed it. Given his resentment towards being in one, it was more-so just for emergencies. “Got my bag, clothes, equipment… gosh, this is really all the possessions I’ll have for the next year. No wonder this is easier for kids. They don’t own anything.”

Glow was outside waiting for her. Rosey stepped into the sun and stretched, a smile spreading across her face.

“Route 29, here we come! Nothing can stop us now!”

They set off on their journey. Rosey had a change of shoes, switching over to some black sneakers better suited for the hike to come. She started at a brisk walk and waved to the folks at the new border station as they walked through. There wasn’t always a huge reason for these other than some basic security measures. Team Rocket’s shenanigans tend to put the whole region on alert from time to time.

They emerged onto the route itself, trees tall and thick as they weaved through them. There were a few beaten paths here, many trainers and travelers walking this route every day. But they weren’t always the best for finding rare Pokémon. 

“What do you think we’ll find out here, Glow?” Rosey’s eyes darted left and right, looking for any hint of movement in the underbrush. “We could definitely use some new members to pad out the roster. Maybe Entei himself is stalking around, wanting to join in our adventure… ahaha, I’mma gonna catch me an Entei.”

Glow rolled his eyes, very accustomed to Rosey’s god-complex mood.

Despite her lofty ambitions, nothing good showed up. It was Ratata’s and Pidgy’s galore, and those Pokémon were far below her. A few showed up to challenge her, but immediately scattered when they saw an Umbreon was the first thing in her line-up. Not really the easy fodder they were used to.

After the morning wore away and nothing to show for her efforts, Rosey plopped down in a grassy field for lunch. “This is tauros-shit,” she said, popping open a container with a salad and handing Glow some berries. “How am I going to be a Pokémon master with nothing good cropping up? Guess I got a little too excited for adventure. We’re already halfway to Cherrygrove and nothing even remotely challenging has taken us on. Maybe we’re already masters?”

Glow nodded in approval of that comment. 

They continued their meals, taking in the beautiful scenery before someone new walked up. Rosey gauged them to be a bit younger than her, maybe around 19 to 20. The outfit and belt of pokéballs at her hip gave way that this was a trainer. She was an adorable brunette with bright eyes ready for her first adventure. And likely in the mood for a battle.

“Trainer!” She shouted and pointed at Rosey. “It’s time for a battle! My journey has just begun and I will decimate your… wait, is that an Umbreon?”

Rosey looked over at Glow. “Oh, yeah. He’s the first in my line-up. Anyways, you were saying?”

The girl hesitated a bit. “Uh. Nevermind. I thought you were new like me.”

“Mhm. I actually am new.” Rosey wiped her hands and stood up. “Unfortunately you just initiated a battle. Send out your best.”

The girl hung her head, looking a bit embarrassed now. “Um… ok… go, Ember.”

A small unenthusiastic pokéball throw later and a brand-new Cyndaquil was standing before her. Rosey swooned over the little guy, rushing forward and patting his head.

“He’s so cute! I assume you got him from Elm?”

The girl was not happy that her fierce battle cry was getting overridden by fan-girling. “Yeah, just yesterday…”

“Oh! So you were at the trainer expo too. My name is Rose, or just Rosey. Nice to meet you.”

“The name’s Liz,” she grumbled, shaking Rosey’s hand.

“Isn’t naming him Ember kinda confusing? Given that’s one of Cyndaquil’s first moves?”

“I… I kinda panicked when I got him, and that’s all I could think of…”

Rosey was actually feeling a bit bad for her, so she sighed and stepped back. “You don’t really seem to know what you’re doing, huh? It’s ok, I’m new out here too.”

Liz’s eyes widened. “But you’re so old!”

“Oh for Arceus’ sakes, I’m only twenty-five.”

Liz just shrugged. “Yeah, guess I’m kinda old to be starting this journey too. I’m nineteen and my dad always said that starting my journey at this age was pointless. All that talk about how I should be making a ‘real’ career for myself, not something I won’t stick with.”

“Hey now! I don’t like your dad’s attitude.” Rosey got her bag and beckoned Glow to come. “Any age is a good age to be a Pokémon trainer. Wanna come with us?”

She was confused by the offer. She looked around as if she was the victim of a prank. “I… travel together?”

Rosey shrugged. “Why not? We could share tips and secrets.”

“I’m not sure… isn’t it more common for trainers to do this solo?”

“Eh, I suppose. But people travel in groups. They even did it in that one cartoon with that character based on Red… I think it was Ash Ketchum? Or whoever he was. And it makes sense anyways. It’s a dangerous out there.”

“That… is true.” Liz pondered this for a moment, still glancing around warily. Then she stood up and nodded as she reached a conclusion. “Ok. I’ll go with you, but it’s just until we reach Violet City.”

Rosey had no clue why that city in particular, but she wasn’t about to argue against a companion joining her for the adventure. “Deal! Oh my gosh, we’re going to have so much fun.”

Liz smiled for the first time since Rosey met her and she knew they were going to be on the same page.

The rest of the afternoon was spent traversing the rest of the route together. Rosey left Mac and Glow out so they could get to know Ember. The Cyndaquil seemed new to the world, fascinated by how huge Mac was and how pretty Glow kept himself. It was so cute to watch a Pokémon be fascinated with another Pokémon, Ember’s back flaring up with each new discovery.

They got to know each other pretty quickly. Liz spilled out everything; her family life sucked and she had to get out of there. Her mother and father didn’t really approve of anything she put her mind to, especially the trainer thing. Rosey just nodded along solemnly, very aware of family issues.

Rosey used her Machoke as bait for a few wild Pokémon to approach, and let Liz use Ember to take them down. There were a few cases she had to step in to make sure the poor guy wasn’t KO’d, but they could both tell he was learning quite a bit as he went. He was even getting the basics of the ember ability by the end of the day. Rosey really just wanted to hear her give her Pokémon that command and watch the ensuing confusion.

“So, Rosey, did you grow up in New Bark?” Liz turned the conversation back to her as they proceeded through a lightly wooded area.

“Ha, no. I’m a Unova girl all the way through. Grew up on the outskirts of Castelia City, actually.”

“Oh wow!” Liz was amazed. “I’ve always wanted to travel there some day. It’s such a huge city and there’s so much to do. What made you move here?”

Rosey put her arms behind her head as she walked. “I don’t know. Get a breath of fresh air from that life, I guess. And this is the place of trainer legends, right? Kanto and Johto are known for that stuff. So I thought I would come here and write about that. Being a writer sounds fun.” She shrugged. “Although now I’m the one training and adventuring. Never thought I’d be out here.”

“Life is crazy like that,” Liz said, nodding along. “Well, hopefully we can give you something to write about!” 

Rosey smirked a bit. “Ah, well… yes. Yes let’s hope.”

Just as the sun was setting they arrived at Cherrygrove City. Even after Gold’s rise to fame, this place was still pretty small. It was mostly just a few small neighborhoods with a few shops and a pokécenter. Next to the pokécenter was a hotel for passing trainers who didn’t want to sleep outside, so Rosey went in and booked them a room.

Liz entered the lobby a moment later, back from healing Ember at the pokécenter. “Thank you for grabbing a room for us. You didn’t have to do that…”

Rosy dismissed this with a wave of the hand. “No worries, kiddo. I’ve got money to burn for stuff like this. Not a lot, though. We’ll definitely need to put in some time at the next gym to make some cash.”

“Oh, definitely!” Liz seemed more than willing to help, and Rosey was thankful for it. 

They ate at the restaurant downstairs before retreating to their room for the evening. Two queen beds were laid out for them, along with some smaller beds in the corners of the room for Pokémon. Hotels were usually accommodating of their guests, even the non-bipedal ones. 

“Hiking is… so exhausting…” Rosey practically ripped off her blouse, her bra remaining as she flopped down on her bed face first. “I’m going to sleep so well tonight,” she said into a pillow.

Liz seemed a little shocked that her traveling companion was already stripping out of some clothes in front of her, but tried to play it off like it was normal. “Y-yes! I don’t really hike either. I probably should have worked out a bit before started all of this.”

Rosey unburied her face and sat up, the cups of her bra jiggling with her chest as she stretched. “Right? I’ll go use the bathroom first.”

She noticed a blushing Liz as she walked past to the bathroom, smiling a bit at this. Would she be able to… do things in front of her? The blush didn’t really seem to be one of disapproval, but rather that it was just not something she was used to. Maybe Rosey could work with this.

While Liz was taking her own turn in the bathroom, Rosey switched over to a pajama outfit with a loose t-shirt and no bra, a pair of white short-shorts down below. She was formulating a plan and released Mac from his pokéball, letting him hop into the other side of the queen bed with her. Glow also hopped up, curling up between the two of them with his head on a pillow.

Liz walked out of the bathroom with much more conservative long-sleeve PJ’s. Her eyes locked on Rosey’s bed, noticing all the Pokémon in it. “Oh! You sleep with Mac and Glow out. That’s cute.”

This was going to be entertaining. “Yeah. Glow doesn’t really like being in a ball all the time, so he stays out.” Then she reached over and rubbed Mac’s head. “And Mac is always allowed in bed.”

Liz’s brain seemed to work overtime on this one, clearly not locking in on the right meaning. “That’s nice, he looks like a great snuggle buddy.”

Rosey had to laugh at this, loving how oblivious she was, and went back to scrolling through her pokégear. No sexual encounters to record just yet, but the evening had just begun.

As soon as Liz was settled in for the evening and tucked herself into her bed, Rosey asked “Oh, do you mind if Glow and I snuggle a bit? He’s very cuddly at this hour.”

“Um… of course?” Liz was more confused than ever. “I don’t think I have an issue with that.”

“Ok!”

Of course, Rosey’s definition of ‘snuggling’ was a bit more wild than hers. Glow knew what to do, cuddling up behind her and basically spooning his owner. His body was slightly longer than her torso, making this position actually work if they put effort into it. She felt the warm belly fur rub against her back, wanting to take her t-shirt off so bad but not wanting to spoil the teasing fun. However, since she was already buried in sheets, she slid out of her shorts with stealth and buried them at the foot of the bed.

Her Umbreon’s cock was unsheathed and rubbing against her bare cheeks, dripping pre-cum as she moseyed her hips back against him. The head slid along the crevice back and forth, before she reached down to maneuver him between the curves, the head pressing against her entrance. She pressed the cheeks together, Glow letting out a soft moan as the head was massaged in between. 

Their movements had been slight so far, and something that wouldn’t necessarily be assumed to be sexual in the dark of the room. But Glow’s soft “Breeee…” seemed to drop the first big clue for Liz. Rosey heard a shuffling of sheets from across the room, but no words were exchanged just yet. 

This was too good. Rosey smirked. She reached over to her bag next to her bed and squirted a small bit of lube into her hands. She rubbed it on her back entrance and put Glow’s cock back in position once more. Then she move her hips downward and, while holding onto his hind legs, felt the head of his cock pop inside.

“Mmmpph…” Rosey let out a muffled grunt of satisfaction and pain, probably needing more lube than she gave herself. But she let him in deeper, easing her hips back into him. Finally his knot was right against her pucker, and they began to fuck slowly. 

She rocked her hips back into him, holding onto his hind legs to make sure he sank in all the way each time. Glow didn’t have as much leverage in this position, so he just put his paws around her shoulders and let her grind into his cock. Precum began to dribble inside of her, some of it oozing onto the sheets. Glow let out another soft, “breee…” to let her know she was going at the right speed.

At this point, there really was no way Liz didn’t know what was going on. So the fact that she wasn’t flying out of bed, yelling about how awful she was or whatever, was already a good sign that this was going to go well. 

In fact, Rosey heard a muffled sound from across the room. Then another shuffling of sheets and… some sort of rhythmic noise against the sheets. She figured her new pal was playing with herself now. 

Deciding to increase the insanity of it all, Rosey continued to fuck herself on Glow’s lovely thick red rocket, and moseyed her head closer to Mac’s lap. The machoke already knew what she was looking for, his pants already gone and a giant gray-blue cock was throbbing in her line of sight.

She met his eyes and nodded. Mac seemed to get the hint that he needed to do some of the work here and turned his hips towards her. He placed the cockhead at her lips and slowly pressed inside, a few inches disappearing inside. He began a slow thrusting motion back and forth, getting the shaft nice and lubed with his trainer’s spit. He placed his hands on Rosey’s head and started to go in, sinking a few more inches inside, Rosey gagging on him hard.

“Can… can I watch?”

Rosey nearly jumped out of her skin, not realizing Liz had walked up while she was getting down and dirty. She was standing right next to the bed, completely naked and with a soaked cunt. 

Mac didn’t allow her to talk, though. He just gave Liz the thumbs up, which she took to mean that mastrubating to Rosey getting fucked was very acceptable. 

And then he returned to fucking her face. Rosey was looking up at him with a grumpy look, but Mac knew she didn’t actually mind. Drool was drenching his cock and spilling off her chin, and a ‘glug’ sound came from her throat each time he decided to thrust in deep.

Now that she didn’t need to hide under the sheets anymore, Rosey rolled over so her ass was in the air and heavy chest pressed to the mattress. It made it easy for Glow to take over and mount her properly, now that his hind legs had a foot hold. He started to pick up the speed and push all the way into her, the poor girl’s ass being stretched very wide for the second day in a row. He even forced his knot through on occasion, the wet popping sound filling the room. Her cock bounced along, useless here and getting a nice massage from one of Rosey’s hands that just freed up.

“Oh my…” Liz was rubbing her own cunt, fingers dipping inside as she dripped onto the side of the bed. “You… you actually fuck Pokémon…”

As much as Rosey would love to talk about the subject, both of her entrances were stuffed and being furiously pounded at the moment. She just mumbled out a “mhm” between the foot-long machoke cock pistoning her mouth.

“I wonder if…” Liz trailed off and next thing Rosey heard was a pokéball releasing something.

The only other Pokémon in the room was Ember, and soon Liz and Ember had joined them on the bed beside her. Rosey could see from the corned of her eye that Liz was naked with the Cyndaquil, reaching down to his slim and curved cock, having a nice point to the tip.

“Do you want to try it?” Liz asked nervously. “It’s only if you want to…”

“Quil! Quil!” Ember practically jumped onto her, confirming her suspicions.

Liz didn’t waste any time and began to suck Ember’s cock. It was only about five inches long, and she had no trouble fitting it inside. Her tongue ran along the underside as she bobbed up and down, moaning on him as he clutched her face with his small paws. His whole body was practically wrapped around her face, trying to hump her lips as much as he could. The flames on his back shot up as he started to get into it. “Quil! Quil!”

Was this going to burn the hotel down? Rosey had no clue. She thought the flames on a Cyndaquil’s back were harmless, but maybe she was mistaken. Regardless, she fucked on.

The two sets of pokephiliacs continued on. Rosey was getting absolutely manhandled by her two boys at this point. Mac was practically thrusting his entire length in, her throat bulging as she took him all the way and pressed her lips to his crotch. She gagged and choked violently on him, hoping to Arceus he would cum soon.

Glow was the first to cum in their crazy orgy. He pushed himself all the way inside and exploded with a loud trill of a “breeee!” His knot expanded in the entrance, and he began to pump Rosey full of seed. He panted at her ear, body draped over her form as they were locked in together via the knot.

Mac was next, giving one last thrust into her throat before finishing deep inside. He held her head there, Rosey gagging and choking on him as he came right into her stomach. Between him and Glow, her belly had begun to bulge ever so slightly, so much cum being built up between the two of them. Mac relaxed back into the mattress as his cock spurted a few more loads into her, making sure she took every drop by holding her still.

Ember was the last to finish. He humped into Liz’ hungry mouth and cried out “Quilllll!” A shocking amount of cum surged down Liz’ throat, the inexperienced girl coughing up a lot of it as is spilled over her chin and onto her chest. She had to let him go for a second and set him on the bed next to her, where the last few spurts hit her abs and crotch.

There was a moment of silence between them, realizing just how far their new friendship had gone. Deep breaths as everyone recovered from their orgasms. Then they both burst out laughing.

“I can’t believe… I sucked off a Cyndaquil!” Liz was chuckling, laying back into the sheets and conveniently at an angle where she could lay against Mac’s arm. “I… wow… that was actually a lot of fun. Do you fuck your Pokémon, like… a lot?”

“Every day,” Rosey said, emerging from Mac’s crotch and giving him a glare. Her chin and face was a mess of slobber and cum.

“My goodness…” Liz just looked at her in amazement. “And how long does Glow… do that thing?”

Rosey realized she was talking about the knot. She was still on all fours, with Glow lying on her back, his cock throbbing inside her and shooting a few loads every once and awhile while the knot remained expanded.

“Uh… can be up to a half hour, from what I’ve learned…” She bit her lip. “And it’s nice since it can help get me off too… ah, fuck…”

Rosey’s eyes rolled back and she went back to rubbing herself, her smaller cock shooting loads over the sheets as she proceeded to have orgasms for the next half hour. 

Liz just watched her and got herself off a few more times, realizing she was in for a lot more adventure than she thought.


	4. Aipom Starts the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their journey on Route 30 begins, filled with pesky little Aipoms up to no good.

Rosey woke up feeling more refreshed than she had felt in months. 

… and was immediately grossed out by the sticky sheets covering the bed.

“For the love of Arceus!” She tossed them to the ground as fast as possible, wiping off what covered her body. “Did I just sleep like that?”

“Mhm…” a mumble came from Mac’s side, Rosey noticing out of the corner of her eye that Lisa was curled up in her Machoke’s arm. “So much… there was so much…”

She looked to her other side and found Ember snuggled up next to Glow. At least everyone was getting along nicely. Last night probably certified that anyhow.

Rosey was the first one in their party to take a shower, Lisa hopping in immediately after. A pile of ruined sheets were piled up in the corner and they headed downstairs for breakfast.

She noticed that her traveling companion wasn’t exactly speaking much over the course of breakfast. Something seemed on her mind. Or maybe the reality of what she did last night was finally setting in.

Rosey scarfed down some scrambled eggs and looked across the table. “... you alright?”

“Yes! … yeah.” She just shrugged. “I guess… wow. That was a night, huh?”

An Aipom trotted up to their table, a plate stacked with donuts held high on his tail-hand. Rosey graciously took two and thanked him as he walked off. “I suppose so. That’s not an entirely unusual night for me, actually.”

“Really!? Gosh, to do that all the time is just…”

Rosey smiled. “Yeah. Just a little secret about this world folks don’t seem to take part in. Taboo is probably a big part of that reason. But I don’t have a problem with it.”

She dove back into her plate of pancakes and Lisa just looked at her in wonder. This woman was about to open so many new doors for her, and she started to realize how crazy this adventure was going to be. Rosey looked up with a look of curiosity, but Lisa just returned to her own food with a smile on her lips.

The two set off after dinner with renewed vigor and energy. This was it! Route 30 is where a lot more Pokémon started to come on the radar and where trainers would search out new battles. Not to mention new Pokémon. It had a giant lake that took up half the path for at least a few miles, and Rosey was determined to get a water-type.

“It should take us about a day to reach Route 31. And there’s a station we can stop for the evening. They at least have some cots to sleep on.” Lisa was checking her Pokegear. “I’m just worried about getting in a battle.”

Rosey was walking with a skip in her step, her boots kicking up dust on the pathway. “Ah, come on! Battles are fun. I’m not going to bother around here since I’ll probably murder these kids, but you need the experience! Or at least Ember does.”

She sighed. “Yeah, he does. He’s not great at battling right now.”

That was an understatement. A Rattata on the first route had nearly knocked him out in just two hits.

“We’ll get there! Training takes time.” Rosey gave her a pat on the shoulder. “Onwards, partner!”

Their morning was filled with wild battles that Lisa practically threw Ember into. They started by targeting the weaker-looking Pokémon, thankfully not needing much to patch him up after each encounter. 

Lisa even caught a Caterpie. She named it Greenie, proving she still had zero knack for naming Pokémon. Rosey never saw much appeal in training one of those guys, but she had to admit they were cute. It didn’t seem to know much beyond String Shot, Rosey vowing she would buy some TM‘s for him in the next town.

They made some good progress on their journey as well. They had traveled a long ways off the path, deciding to take an eastern route around the lake instead. It involved far more wild battles for Lisa and her two new Pokémon. Some additional quiet time away from well-traveled paths gave it some appeal as well. Anything in the wild that so much as glanced at Glow got a stare down that sent them running.

“Think they’re scared of you, dude.” Rosey laughed and rustled his head. “It’s ok, you’re my scary boy.”

She got a satisfied breee! from this.

As noon approached, she decided to let Lisa go off and do her own thing. She didn’t want to disturb her battling frenzy, so instead she found a nice little spot in the woods to relax. The lake had a little offshoot stream that worked its way through the trees, the water moving at a gentle pace. 

Rosey, with her usual cockiness and desperation to find something entertaining, stated to Glow “I think it’s time for some skinny-dipping. There’s no one around, right?”

Glow was literally always naked and had no objections to this. He posted a lookout for her, but she didn’t think he would actually let her know if someone was coming. He just needed something to do.

So she quickly stripped down naked, piling her clothes on the shore and proceeding to dip her feet in the water. “Ooohhh… actually not too cold. I like.” The sun filtered through the trees and gave a soft light to her skin, Glow giving her a enticing look before sitting back on the shoreline. 

Rosey looked in the water as she waded a bit deeper. A few Magikarp swam by, wiggling their large fins and looking at her with googly eyes. They were charming in their own way, and she wasn’t frightened by them. It had to be the most innocent Pokémon out there.

“Ah… this is nice…” She relaxed in the water by letting herself float for a moment before putting her feet back down. It was just the right temperature, and she let the waves wash around her, rolling over her shoulders-

“What?” She felt something down below, almost like the water had warmed up around her dick. Well, not for that reason. Like something was breathing on it...

When she looked down, she noticed a Magikarp was staring at her member. He was just floating there, inches away, mouth opening and closing slowly like he didn’t have much control over it. Probably because he didn’t.

“Hey… uh… buddy?” She was about to object to this when the next part began. You know where this is going.

The Magikarp swam forward and completely submerged her cock in his giant mouth.

“Fuckkkk!” She groaned, the lips of the fish Pokémon running from the tip all the way to the base. “What is up with this one!?”

He seemed stuck there, using his fins to stay in place with Rosey’s cock squeezed by his strange throat. It had a lot more ridges compared to other throats she had fucked, but the warmth and lips were cushiony enough to make it amazing.

“I can’t believe I’m about to do this…” she said as she put her hands on either side of him, basically holding his whole body in her grip. It was definitely weird to have scales when she did this, but at least it gave her a good grip. Then she started to fuck him entirely.

It was a new one for her, to say the least. She moved him back and forth, her cock having to take up well over half of his body in length. His lips stayed glued to the surface of her cock, hugging it perfectly. The eyes were just googley as always, not even seemingly focused on the activity at hand..

“Oh fuck… this is actually really nice.” A slapping sound underwater started as she really started to slam into him, the Magikarp not caring as her precum spilled into his stomach, his fins long since giving up trying to get a hold on the water current. She grunted and thrust down all the way each time, feeling each ridge as it slid along her length.

Glow was looking at her with confusion, Rosey realizing he probably couldn’t see what she was doing under the water from that distance. So she just continued to slam away, her whole body thrusting into it as she fucked this poor creature’s mouth.

Rosey bit her lip and felt a warm sensation building in her balls. There’s no way she was about to finish so soon. It’s a fish after all, how the heck was this going to happen-

“Yessssss!” Rosey’s voice carried more than she probably intended to, but she didn’t care. It felt so good! Her back arched and she pushed him down to the base as she began to shoot load after load inside him.

The Magikarp just took it all, lips still tight on her cock as she pumped him full. A small stream of cum began to spray out of him from behind into the water, answering a few questions she had about fish anatomy. She jerked and groaned as she emptied herself into him, amazed at how much she had built up again since last night.

After a minute of the two just standing there locked onto one another, Rosey realized she could catch it. It’s full of cum, right? That has to count for some sort of fatigue. 

She slowly waded back towards the shore, her spare pokeballs in the side of her bag. She grabbed one and positioned the opening at the Magikarp still latched onto her dick… and she caught him. Light surrounded him and he vanished inside the capsule, the front mechanism clicking into place 

She sighed and fell back onto the shore. When she looked up behind her, she noticed Lisa standing there with a look of pure confusion. 

“Did you just catch a Pokémon WITH YOUR DICK!?”

Rosey shrugged. “You can catch fish Pokémon with great rods, didn’t you know?”

\---

They barely made it to the station by nightfall. It was a rather new facility at the corner of routes 30 and 31, setup to help harbor the new influx of trainers chasing Gold’s glory. It provided some of the usual security, as well as a place to stay after a long day’s battling.

Even with a nice bed inside, some people struck campfires outdoors in the perfect weather. Rosey and Lisa let all their Pokémon out and found a nice little grove away from everyone else, nestled in the trees and with a firepit at the center.

“Didn’t have any trainer battles, but I think the wild battles built him up,” Lisa said. “I can tell he’s getting better and learning.”

“That’s good! Being good in battle is more about knowledge, if anything.” Rosey roasted a marshmallow on a stick she had found earlier, alternating between using the campfire and Ember’s back flame. “Strength obviously helps. But knowing how and when your opponent will attack is critical.”

“Yeah.” Lisa stared into the fire and sighed. “Think I’m just going to go read up on Pokémon moves and turn in for the night. Today was exhausting.”

“That’s fine, I’ll stay out for a bit longer. Go get some beauty sleep.” They waved goodbye, Mac, Greenie, and Ember following her to the beds inside. She was curious if Lisa wanted to pull a move on Mac, but she guessed she probably didn’t want to do it with ten other people watching.

Rosey and Glow watched the fire simmer down. There wasn’t much talk this evening, just Pokémon cuddling against her on the log as she let her thoughts roam.

This journey was proving not much of a challenge so far. And she was starting to wonder if she was even ready for a challenge when it came to her. The team she had going with Glow had worked out well so far, but maybe that was as good as they could do. She had honestly never tried to push it their strength further. It was really just Elm that had put her on the trail. 

And Elm’s request of her was… interesting. Gave a bit more urgency to her trek out in the wilderness. But she would inevitably run out of Pokémon to fuck. Or just be all fucked out.

 

So what was her purpose out here? Could she actually make it as a writer/trainer? Or did she want something else?

“Do you think Ho-Oh is looking for some gold diggers?” She asked Glow. “Trying to think of career paths here.”

Glow just rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, probably not. He’s got all he needs… or she? Or maybe they? I don’t know about that one.” She sighed. “I’m going for a walk. You can turn in if you want.” 

Glow tilted his head in curiosity. He nodded and nuzzled her arm, Rosey giving him a kiss before he ran off.

Sitting by the fire didn’t yield much in terms of revelations. Just aimless mental wandering. And every person needed that sometimes. In her opinion, at least. She may not figure out her future career right now, but she had time for that. Right?

A few moments into this pointless attempt at figuring out her life in her twenties, she heard a rustling in the bushes nearby. Rosey looked over and raised an eyebrow. “Glow? You know how much I hate scares. Don’t you do this or you’re off the team. The next gym is flying types anyways, Mac can just punch the shit out of them.”

Instead, an Aipom wandered out, a big goofy smile across his face. The hand on the end of his tail helped propel him faster, swinging across the ground to cover the distance until he was right in front of Rosey. 

“Oh! Hey, little guy. You’re not a common sight around here.” She reached forward and rustled his head, not sensing any ill-intent from him. He chirped and nuzzled into her hand, Rosey giggling in response.

“You interested in my marshmallow? I’m afraid I ate most of them.” She showed him the empty plate, but noticed how the Aipom didn’t seem to care. His fixation was on her skirt.

Rosey skewed her face in confusion. “I… uh… you too?” 

That was when she noticed there were more eyes on her. They started emerging from the shadows, more Aipoms of all shapes and sizes. There had to be at least eight of them in total, some hanging from the tree branches above while others approached on the ground.

“Uhhhh…” Rosey was looking around with a bit more alarm now, light from the fire illuminating their numbers. “If this is a robbery, I’m afraid I’m kinda tight on cash right now. Unless you take credit card?”

But that answer came when the first Aipom used his tail-hand to reach forward and lift her skirt. 

“Oh!” She hadn’t put on any panties since the earlier incident in the lake, so her crotch was completely exposed with this gesture. “Goodness, ok. I guess that is what you guys are after.”

They all nodded their heads eagerly, so Rosey looked around. She seemed to have a knack for finding secluded spots today, so perhaps she could risk another nude adventure?

She rolled the dice and stripped down once more, her naked body standing before the Aipom as she set her clothes on the log behind her. “Honestly, I don’t know why everyone is into me today. Very weird. I know I’m a hot catch, but I’ve never been much for so many wild Pokémon…”

The Aipom clearly didn’t want more conversation. He propped himself up on the his tail, using the hand as a base to elevate him to any height he wanted. And he positioned himself right underneath her balls, quickly sliding the sack into his lips.

“Oooooohhhh…” She shuddered as he did so, impressed with how careful he was with his teeth. His tongue swirled over them, drooling over the skin as his warm breath sent another tingle down her spine. Her cock perked up and stiffened to its full length almost instantly.

She started to get the gist of how this was going to go. Two Aipoms walked up behind her, remaining on the ground as their tails pressed against either cheek and lifted her ass into the air. 

“Eep!” Rosey’s frightened yelp didn’t do much to deter them. Now that she was completely in their control, she felt two new tail-hands run up her body. Each one of them cusped one of her breasts, kneading and massaging them with a firm but gentle grip. 

How many were there now? She didn’t have a clue but more of the hands were approaching and running along her body, propping her up, or giving her a squeeze here and there. The small mouth at her balls was still working her well, the lips roaming up and down, the tongue massaging her as the drool covered everything.

Suddenly, a new Aipom swung down from the tree above, his tail keeping him suspended in mid-air as he hung off a branch. And his contribution to this little orgy was his hard cock, which he swung in and immediately shoved down Rosey’s throat.

“MMmmmF!” Her eyes bulged as he pressed himself all the way in, his cock similar to a human’s but a bit more red and small. It didn’t have much of a taste, that much Rosey was thankful for. And it was already drooling precum onto her tongue. 

Using his tail to swing back and forth, his small cock thrust in and out of her lips with ease. Rosey didn’t make much attempt to stop him, especially since he was easy enough to take anyways. She was thankful she didn’t have something on the size of Mac to choke her; she needed to prep for another round with that guy.

By now, multiple mouths were licking her cock, the tongue of one lapping at the head and the precum that dripped out. It felt amazing to have so many working her, figuring they probably couldn’t take her length regardless given how much smaller they were. Tongues just covered her cock in drool as they curled around and rubbed, Rosey moaning into the cock in her mouth.

“Mmmm…MMMFFF!” She was taken off-guard as the Aipom in her mouth started to cum without warning, thrusting his small hips against her face to bury himself as deep as possible. There wasn’t too much thankfully, so she swallowed every drop before he withdrew, Rosey gasping for air. 

… only for her mouth to be replaced with another Aipom cock, stuffing her lips and beginning the same swinging thrust of his predecessor. 

This crazy orgy continued for awhile. Rosey continued to suck off anyone that came to her mouth, while multiple tongues swapped out and lapped at her cock and balls. Drool was dripping off her at this point, her cock and chest dripping in Aipom saliva. At one point a tail worked its way to her ass and began to finger her there, the poor woman getting way too overstimulated. That was a good way to get Rosey cumming fast.

“Oh fucckkk!” Rosey cried out when she finally began to shoot a load of cum straight into the mouth of one of them. He quickly bailed out when her cock kept pumping cum into his body, removing his mouth and letting another Aipom take his place. There had to be at least five of them that ended up with bellies that bulged with her cum, the rest starting to flee into the trees.

Rosey was carefully put down, completely spent for the day and just laughing at the bulging Aipoms. “Oh come on, you knew I had a lot of cum compared to you little guys.” A few of them walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek before running/waddling after their friends into the trees.

She re-assembled her outfit to the best of her ability and made her way back to the station. She was going to have to call Elm in the morning; she had no clue why wild Pokémon were obsessed with her today. They seemed to know she would fuck them on sight. There definitely hadn’t been any reports of wild orgies going on, she knew that much.

But hey, at least she liked it.


	5. Bellsprout Dines Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosey and Lisa finally make their way into Violet City, bonding a bit more in ways they never expected.

“I haven’t done a video call in so long, arrggghhh. Why am I so garbage with with technology...”

Morning on Route 30 had arrived and Rosey was getting ready to contact Elm. Everyone had chowed down a quick breakfast and made their way outside. Rosey let Mac out of his pokéball since he seemed particularly anxious this morning, leaving her to work on some things.

Ducking down next to an oak tree, Rosey finally punched the right buttons and pulled up Elm’s number. “Phew. There we go.” Dialing the number brought up a video feed, the old man hurrying to find some privacy of his own for whatever discussion was about to unfold. They weren’t the usual conversations he had with trainers he sponsored. 

“Rosey! Lovely to see you. Just let me get some alone time here…” He closed the door to his lab and turned back to her. “What can I help you with?”

“Listen, dude. Things are a bit weird out here.” Rosey sighed and began explaining the list of recent events, including the Magikarp and the Aipom orgy. 

Elm listened attentively and with raised eyebrows at many parts in this story. He scratched his poor attempt at a beard and summed up his thoughts with “... well then.”

“So, why is it happening!?”

He seemed just as confused as her. “It could be a number of reasons. Have you ever had wild Pokémon take an, erm, interest in you prior to this?”

“No!” She said with a loud whisper. “I think I would have remembered!”

“Hrm. How long have you and your Umbreon been… at it?”

Rosey thought for a moment. “Maybe a few years?”

“And did you ever go off into the wilds where you would encounter wild Pokémon in that time period?”

She was starting to catch on to his theory. “I don’t… believe so. I just stuck around town and did most of our stuff at home. Are you saying the wild Pokémon smell Glow on me and assume I’m down to fuck?”

Elm was taken aback by that expression, then remembered how old he was in comparison to her. “I, erm, yes. This is just a theory since we have zero data on this. But I believe Pokémon have ways of sensing potential mates, and something about your interactions with Glow has put you on their list of candidates. It might have to do with his scent being on you. However, many species also don’t consider that another’s territory; Pokémon are pretty open and loving in that way, I suppose. This may not happen much with other trainers’ Pokémon and be more of a feral thing, but I can’t be too sure of that either.”

She groaned. “So how often is this going to happen? I can’t fuck the entire route in the Johto region…”

A sound from behind Rosey: “MmmmMMPH!” 

Elm heard the other voice and looked to Rosey for an answer. “What was that?”

“Oh! Ha. Nothing.” She turned to her side and told someone out of view of the camera to cut it out.

“Uh… alright. Anyways, I’m not sure there is much of a solution. You can try to spray a repel on yourself to keep the wild Pokémon off you as trainers do for battles, but otherwise, you’re probably going to consistently look like a target for them if you continue your, erm, activities.”

The voice again: “Yesssssss….”

Rosey yelled once more at someone out of view, “Hush!”

“Is everything alright, Rosey?” Elm looked concerned again. 

She groaned. “Yeah. Just some other trainers messing around. Thanks for your time, professor.” 

They said their goodbyes and hung up, Rosey left without a satisfying explanation. She was just going to be stuck fending off horny Pokémon now? This wasn’t really optimal, even for someone with her interests. She had things to do, and it could get embarrassing if other people noticed a trail of kinky creatures following her. 

Not to mention, repel didn’t exactly smell good. She’d used it before, back when she didn’t have a Pokémon to fend for herself in the wilds, and she wasn’t a fan. This was going to get annoying very fast. 

“Oh fuckkkkk….”

Rosey rolled her eyes, turning her attention to the horny couple next to her. The two in question happened to be Lisa and Mac. 

She knew this pair up was inevitable. Everyone always made ‘jokes’ about how human-like Machokes are and how perfect it would be to hook-up with them. And she figured Lisa was one of those girls. Unlocking her sexuality for pocket monsters basically unleashed the beast. 

They were huddled back in the bushes, Lisa completely nude in his lap. Mac just sat back against the trunk of a tree, naked as well, with his cock stuffed tight inside her. How in the world someone with that girth could fit in someone that tight was something only Pokémon magic could explain.

Lisa didn’t have the same curves as Rosey did, but she still had a heck of a body. Her breasts were nice handfuls and bounced as she moved in the Pokémon’s lap, her body shaven down to show every drop of her that dripped down onto his balls. Her ass was fairly flat but still had a nice clap to it each time it collided with Mac’s thighs, before rising again to begin another descent. 

Her arms were thrown around his shoulders, with Mac just laying there useless. It was pretty amusing to Rosey how he didn’t seem to even know what to do with himself in these situations. Fucking humans senseless isn’t something he was designed for, but he sure as heck knew he enjoyed it.

“Fuck… yesssss…” Lisa’s eyes rolled back as her bouncing increased in speed, Mac biting his lip and watching her gorgeous body move on top of him. His hips would give small thrusts upwards on occasion, making sure he buried himself balls deep each time. Rosey could swear there was a bump in the skinny girl’s belly each time he bottomed out, the head of his length pushing the limits of what should be possible. 

“Keep it down! There are people out there on the path, for the love of Arceus. I’m not trying to rope all of Johto into my shenanigans,” Rosey said with a huff. “You should be working on battling anyways, not riding my Pokémon’s cocks.”

Lisa’s eyes flickered, her body filled with sensation and shuddering as each new wave washed over her. “B-but… oh god… Rosey, I’m going to cum soon…” 

The older trainer rolled her eyes, looking back at the path. They were secluded enough, she supposed. No one would see them unless they tried to look for them. So she threw in the towel. “Then let me help.”

Rosey slipped out of skirt and panties, cock already hard and firm. Lisa wasn’t necessarily her perfect type, but she had to admit the girl had a charm to the way she moved on a guy like that. Or, in this case, monster.

Rosey pushed her forward so she leaned against Mac’s chest with her ass exposed to her. She sat down on the ground facing her Pokémon and scooted up against him, draping her legs over his. Mac was confused at what she wanted for a moment until that bond that trainers and Pokémon had kicked in. Then he knew.

He lifted Lisa up by her ass just a few inches, his massive length still long enough to be stuffed inside her. She was suspended above the two as Rosey and Mac face each other, grinning at each other. Then Rosey scooted in underneath her and positioned her cock right against Mac’s.

It felt incredibly nice, actually, with the warmth and precum that dripped from his cock to hers. He easily dwarfed her in size, but she wasn’t really looking to win any length competitions with this guy; she was still pretty big by any other means. Their balls pressed together as well, Rosey biting her lip and wincing as she adjusted them a bit.

“Ok… let’s make her cum, buddy.”

Lisa seemed to have just now realized what was about to happen, her eyes growing wide. “Ohhh.. oh gosh! Can this even fit!?”

“Where there’s a will, there’s a way.”

With that terrible line, Mac lowered her onto both of their cocks, the duo sliding into her cunt and stuffing her beyond what should have been physically possible. All three of them moaned in unison, Lisa arching her back and leaning back into Rosey’s chest. Rosey caught her new companion and wrapped her arms around her, gasping at how great it felt. 

 

It was so tight inside her, squeezing both of them together. Mac took the responsibility of lifting Lisa up and down, since both of the girls were moaning and in lustful dazes. He would go a few inches before dropping her down, both Rosey and Mac bottoming out each time he did so. Her belly was stretched each time just a bit more now, the head of his cock visible against her skin. A steady rhythm was kept, the Pokémon easily strong enough to bounce her for as long as they needed.

Rosey nuzzled into Lisa’s neck as she leaned back into her, sucking on her skin, enjoying the taste of her new friends. She left a few hickeys here and there, Lisa shuddering at the sensation of her lips against her. The poor petite girl couldn’t keep up with how much she needed to moan, her body rocking back and forth, cunt quivering and squeezing everyone in constant arousal. She was drenching them, to say the least.

“Do you want us to cum inside, hun?” Rosey asked with a whisper in her ear, enjoying the moment. “I can’t get you pregnant, and it would probably be a miracle of modern science if Mac could. I think you would enjoy it…”

Lisa paused between her moans, her eyes still flickering and mouth open, gasping for air. “Yes… oh fuck, please… cum in me… please”

Rosey nodded to Mac, and he knew what to do. Their current speed kept up, but both of them started to really scoot in tight and slam their hips up into their new friend.

Lisa was getting driven out of her mind, Rosey unable to determine what was even an orgasm anymore as she experienced them continuously. 

Then Rosey came, quickly followed by Mac. Both of them cried out, giving one last thrust into Lisa before experiencing incredible pleasure.

It was a lot. Lisa may well have been unconscious at this point, Rosey and Mac both moaning in unison as they just pumped her full of their combined cum. Rumbles in her belly showed up, wave after wave pumping through their throbbing cocks, the sensation amplified as they felt each other pressed together. 

“Oh… fuck…” Rosey’s eyes were glazed over, trying to catch her own breath. Cum was dripping from Lisa, making a mess out of the patch of grass below them. “Is she still alive, Mac?”

He was still recovering himself, leaning up and reaching forward to tweak Lisa’s nipples. She yelped and bolted upright in response, which pretty much settled that they didn’t kill her. But they all agreed to just sit tight for a moment longer, knowing moments like this would be hard to replicate.

\---

“You guys filled me up so much!” Lisa said in a hushed whisper as she finished putting her clothes back on. “Seriously, it looks like I drank too much at the bar last night. Did you fill up, like… my womb? How does this even work?!”

Rosey shrugged, having finished cleaning up a while ago and in the middle of logging notes to her Pokégear. “Girl, I don’t have a clue what happened there. Hooking up with Pokémon tends to allow things that, uh, aren’t really physically possible. So that might not be out of the question.”

“Geez…” She finished putting on her trainer belt and patted her belly. “Maybe you should go one at a time when that happens again.”

Rosey shared a look with Mac and they both chuckled. “Uh, sure. Assuming you don’t beg us to do that again.”

“Stop teasing me!”

They set out on their journey once more. Mac retired to his pokéball for the time being, way too physically and mentally exhausted for the moment, while Glow awoke from his nap beneath the tree and joined Rosey’s side. 

Lisa had Ember out and seemed more raring to go today. Did the good sex do it? The extra weight probably didn’t help, but Rosey decided to cut it out on the jokes for now. 

Route 31 was a short one and they would easily hit Violet City before sundown. It was a good place to train up before the first gym. Lisa was clearly getting nervous about that one. Ember seemed to be getting his moves down, but his confidence reflected her own. And that wasn’t something Rosey really knew how to fix.

They were chowing down on some lunch as they watched Lisa battle a wild Bellsprout. “What do we do to help her with the whole, uh, uncertainty thing? She easily has the potential, but she needs to believe in herself.”

Glow bit into his berry and cocked his head to the side, watching Lisa. He didn’t have a clue, and really just wanted to do whatever would earn him another berry.

“Ok. Thought.” Rosey stuffed the remainder of her lunch into her bag. “How about we let Ember land a few hits on you? Y’know, and you can make it look like he really did some damage.”

Glow gave her a look that effectively communicated he felt the idea was stupid as shit.

“Well come on! They need a confidence boost. Those two are really good, and I feel like they need a put up. Being a trainer isn’t easy and everyone needs to at least get a few gym badges to prove they’re worth their salt out here.”

He looked like he was considering her proposal, but then leaned over and nudged one of the pokéballs on Rosey’s belt. It was the one that held her new Magikarp. 

“Huh. That might be a better idea. I mean, Ember would be at a type disadvantage, but I wouldn’t be super worried about him losing to a Magikarp.”

Rosey hopped up and walked over to Lisa. They won their battle but Ember seemed a bit beat up. Perhaps his level wasn’t as high as they’d hoped.

“Hey Lis! Wanna quick friendly trainer battle?”

Lisa looked at her with a look of confusion, Ember looking frightened. “I’m not sure that’s a great idea, Rosey… I think most of your Pokémon would destroy Ember.”

“Not this one,” Rosey said before tossing her pokéball on the ground and releasing her flailing Magikarp. “I think I’m naming him Floppy. Because he flops a lot.”

Lisa raised an eyebrow. “I… guess we could battle him. He doesn’t seem to know what’s going on though.”

Rosey agreed that her fish-Pokémon just seemed to enjoy floundering away on the grass, but that didn’t matter at the moment. “Well, he needs the experience anyways. Let’s go Floppy!”

Floppy just continued to flail around, and Lisa shrugged. Ember hopped off her shoulder and prepped a battle stance. 

“Alright… use ember attack!”

Ember used ember, seeming used to the strange way his name also doubled as an attack. Flames shot up from the patches on his back and fire launched from his mouth. Floppy continued to flop in position as he was roasted alive.

“Uh, is he going to faint?” Lisa looked concerned.

Rosey watched him continuing to flop there and decided her Pokémon might not have a lot of marbles rolling around upstairs. “Y’know, bad idea. Floppy, return.” Her pokéball flashed with light as he withdrew from the field and she let out a long sigh. “On second thought, let’s just go into town.”

\---

Violet City was one of many cities that had flourished since Gold’s run for Pokémon champion. Falkner was older now, rumors circulating that he was training one of his kids to take over when he decided to retire from running a gym. 

The Sprout Tower was becoming even more of a tourist spectacle than it had in the past. More people were making the pilgrimage to the top, battles continuing to rock the tower back and forth. Several attractions had opened up at the base of the tour, including a restaurant running along the lake.

They decided this would make a good way to wind down for the evening. Lisa was worried about her funds, but Rosey assured her there was money to be made by winning the gym battle. “Falkner is a push over,” she said as she worked on her makeup in the hotel mirror. “So many people these days want to imitate Gold’s path through Johto, since it turns out it was the best way to progress from lowest strength gyms to the highest.”

She wasn’t sure how much confidence this instilled in her, but eating out at the Sprout Tower Cafe would likely help her mood. Goodness knows their packed lunches weren’t all that great and they could use a good meal.

Rosey headed down to dinner with a trimmed up version of her outfit. Since trainers had limited space for what they carried with them on their journey, they usually didn’t carry a huge wardrobe. Her blouse was adjustable to let the sleeves come off and show her bare arms, removing the gloves as well to show off some recently painted nails. It was a small way to look a little more dressy for a restaurant. 

Lisa didn’t have much of any adjustment for her outfit. She normally wore her dark green skirt and top attire that was commonly attributed to looking like a ‘picnicker’. But for tonight she took off the cap and let her hair down.

“There we go! Looking snazzy.” Rosey walked up to her as she walked into the hotel lobby. “And that hair… girrrllll,” she trilled and ran her fingers through the ends of Lisa’s hair. 

Lisa swatted her hand away. “Stop that. You’re making it look like we’re dating.” 

Rosey chuckled. “Ah well. And here I was, about to pay for dinner.”

“Well… if you pay for dinner, then we’re definitely dating.”

They shared a laugh and headed out for the evening. Rosey definitely felt some of her humor was rubbing off on her new friend, and it gave her a smile. Glow trotted up beside her, the only Pokémon out of his pokéball for the evening, everyone else retiring from a day of training. 

The Sprout Tower Cafe wasn’t the fanciest restaurant, but it had a very nice aesthetic. It was built on a boardwalk that lined the Violet City lake, right underneath the towering Sprout Tower. In the evening the tower didn’t shake as much, even the hardened trainers inside it needing a break.

Rosey and Lisa took their seats at a small table with a woven white tablecloth running down its sides, Glow hopping up into a seat between them. It was common for Pokémon to dine with their trainers at places like these, assuming they were at least a manageable size. Rosey doubted a Wailord would be easily welcomed. 

They ordered what they wanted and Rosey turned to Lisa. “Hey, uh… I’ll actually pay for both of us. If that’s ok.”

Lisa tilted her head. “Um, sure! Thank you. Is there a particular reason you’re paying?”

She shrugged. “I just don’t want you to worry about things like money right now. You need to be focused on upcoming battles, not the debt from a trainer journey. And hey, when you beat Faulkner’s ass into the ground, you can pay me back with your winnings!”

Lisa laughed at this. “Oh, well, I hope I can win. Just don’t expect it.”

“I will,” Rosey said with a smirk.

Rosey watched another Bellsprout between the tables, looking at each of the patrons with curiosity. She thought it was cute how he examined everyone, whether it be admiring their clothes or gawking at their shoes.

Then this particular Bellsprout approached her. He looked at her a bit differently, then shuffled a bit closer. Lisa and Glow weren’t paying attention at this point, the two trying to toss berries into each others’ mouths from varying distances. They weren’t cut out for a nice restaurant. 

When Rosey turned her attention back to the Bellsprout, he had disappeared. And he had disappeared under the table.

“Oh? Where did you gooOOOOO-?!” Rosey had a start as she felt a smooth surface running along her inner thigh. It had the muscles and structure of a human’s lips, but the texture of a smooth leaf. She felt him run further up her thigh, removing his lips before tracing up the other thigh. 

Fuck, I’m not even safe at dinner!? She wasn’t sure how she felt about this, but her cock certainly did. It was already perked up and solid, dripping with anticipation for the Bellsprout to work whatever magic he had in store. Why did she go commando with the threat of horny Pokémon coming after her? Rookie move, Rosey.

She squirmed a bit, trying not to make a sound as a wet sensation ran along her length. The lips traced their way down to her balls, already full and ready for him. The lips completely engulfed them, and a light sucking sensation pulsed through them. Liquid was somehow secreted at the lips, absolutely drowning them as he continued to tease.

Rosey took a drink of water, shuddering a bit as she did so. He was messing with her most sensitive body part and somehow she had to look relaxed and like she wasn’t receiving a blowjob beneath the table. 

The Bellsprout’s lips retreated from her balls, leaving her a bit of relief, as they slowly ran back up to the tip. At this point, the poor woman’s cock was dripping precum like a fountain, the Pokémon’s lips covered in it and gladly slurping down what he could.

Then the part she was dreading; the lips teased her for a moment, running a few circles around the head, before taking her cock inside and swallowing a few inches.

“Fuuuck…” Rosey said with small whimper. She was thankfully quiet enough that no one around them could hear, but Lisa and Glow both heard enough to take notice.

“Uh. Is everything ok?” Lisa was confused, then recognized the face she was making. She leaned to the side and lifted the draped tablecloth to see what was going on underneath the table, and sighed. “Dude… seriously.”  
“I can’t… stop it!” Rosey said in a hushed whisper, before her eyes rolled back. 

The Bellsprout was now thrusting almost all the way to the base each time he delved down. At some point she felt smooth and slick vines wrap around her balls, putting them in a tight enclosure. Was he seriously using Bind on her balls!?

“Oh… oh sweet Arceus…” Rosey took another sip of water, praying she wasn’t about to start sweating. Glow gave her a glance only a friend could give another friend who was back on their bullshit.

The vines tightened as much as they could and maintain comfort, causing Rosey to whimper again. She felt more slick vines inside the mouth wrap around her shaft, caressing and squeezing it, the lips continuing to slide back and forth, the strange liquid soaking her at the base. Her hips gave a few involuntary thrusts, and she could swear the side of the Bellsprout’s head was bulging with her. The head pressed against something soft and slick, like grass with dew on it. 

Not that she had experienced fucking grass, but she wouldn’t put it past herself.

Lisa ordered dessert as the waiter came by stating they would probably be a bit anyways, with a sideways glare at Rosey.

He was picking up speed now, working the full length and balls, her cock throbbing and ready for release. Rosey grabbed a napkin and shoved it against her mouth as it finally hit.

“Fubbbbck!” She moaned into the napkin, arching her back against her seat as she gave one last thrust before exploding with cum in the creature’s mouth. She pumped multiple waves into him, the vines easing up on her shaft and allowing it to pass. The sensation was wild, as if the vines at her balls were forcing the cum out of her and urging the orgasm on. This was certainly a kink she would make note of. 

After a minute of winding down and having her cum absorbed by a plant, the Bellsprout leaned back and let his lips pop off of her, leaving a long trail of spit and cum. He eventually trotted out from beneath the table, giving a kiss to her hand and heading off into the night. Rosey just stared at him in disbelief. 

The waiter with their dessert came back, looking at the Bellsprout that had just serviced Rosey with a bit of suspicion. “Do you know that Bellsprout?” 

Rosey shook her head, still recovering from her quick romp. “Um… ahem, no. I don’t. Doesn’t he work here?”

The waiter looked after him with concern. “Well no, that’s why I was asking. They’re usually asleep at this hour, unless it’s one that works for us. Huh. How strange.”

Rosey just groaned and slumped into the table, not exactly psyched that the wild Pokémon were now seeking her out. It was probably time to invest in some repel.


End file.
